Not So Drunken Confessions
by QueenHatshepsut
Summary: Featuring Drunk!Bri. He's had a crush on Dom for the longest and has been wanting to tell him. Well now, at a Brace party he does...only to get turned down. He needs to try to convince Dom that he really likes him and this isn't just some drunken confession. Slash. Dom/Bri. Got the prompt from Casey 'Flame' Wolfe!


**Another one I got from Casey! **

**Prompt:** One too many Coronas are ingested after a race and Dom learns that Brian can't hold his liquor very well. Over the course of the night, Brian loosens up, dropping his normal laid-back demeanor in favor of a hyper, touchy, and hilarious slutty personality. Eventually Dom ends up with a lap full of overly buzzed Brian, who keeps whispering- loudly of course- all the things he's always wanted to do to Dom, who breaks land speed records to make these things happen.

**Pairing:** Dom/Brian

* * *

**Dom pov**

It was one of the usual parties that happened at the house after a race. People were everywhere. Jesse was kissing this girl, and someone should have given the kid lessons. I feel bad for the kid.

V was strumming the guitar, trying to rile up Leon by impressing some of the race bunnies. Letty was in front of the tv playing a game and Mia was upstairs.

Bri was the only one missing. I craned my head back, looking towards the kitchen. -Where was he?-

I jumped when I was suddenly presented with a lap full of the man in question. "You ok there Bri?"

He giggled, nodding. I stared at him. He blushed a little and then got up, wandering back to the kitchen, to come back out and hand me a beer. "Hey Dom?"

"Yeah?"

He looked at me from under his lashes. -Those eyes...- "I like you" he whispered in my ear, bent over.

I leaned back and looked at him. His eyelids were a little low. He was drunk. "You're drunk Bri."

He nodded and laughed, "I know. But I likes you Dom."

I sighed, "We'll talk about this when you're sober."

He frowned, stepping back from me. "You don't believe me." I shook my head, taking a swig from my beer.

He shook his head and I saw the sad look in his eyes, but when people got drunk, they said a lot of things. He walked off and back through the kitchen. I sighed, rubbing my hand over my face. -Fucking shit-

A few hours later, Bri had come back down, along with Mia. I couldn't help but bristle. Bri was mine, but Mia was my sister. I saw Mia nod at Bri and her eyes glance at me. Bri sighs and nods at whatever she says and ambles his way back over to me. Before he can reach me, some guy intercepts him. "Hey Snowman."

I see Bri roll his eyes, "Can't talk right now."

The guy blocked Bri's path, "Just give me a minute. You disappeared before I could talk to you."

"Not interested" Bri said, trying to get away from the guy. He looked at me, his eyes willing me to come over.

"Well I am." the guy said, getting in Bri's face. This prick couldn't take a fucking hint I see. I stood up, coming up behind the guy.

"He said he's not interested." I growled. The guy sucked in a breath turning around to say something but stopped when he saw me.

I stared down at him, "Cat got ya tongue?" He shook his head, backing away slowly. "Get the fuck outta my house." He nodded and scrambled for the door.

I looked back at Bri, "You alright?" He zoned back in and nodded, "Thank you Dom." "No problem Bri."

I went back to my chair and sat back down in it but soon had a lap full of Bri again. I sighed, this was going to be hard. He was truly drunk now.

"Bri, you need sleep."

He nodded, "Can I have you too?"

"No."

He raised his eyebrow at me and then shifted in my lap, throwing his legs over the side of the chair and wrapping his arms around my neck. I shifted around, trying not to get hard with him on my lap.

His eyes twinkled like he knew. This tease knew what he was doing. He leaned up and whispered in my ear, "I really like you. Like really really really like you. I haven't felt this way about anybody ever." He pulled back and gave me as much as a shy smile as you could drunk.

I chuckled, placing my hand on his back. "Nice to know."

He giggled and leaned back up to whisper again. -Lord help me not to get hard- "I wanna have sex with you Dom. I want you over me. Then I want to ride you." I groaned, tilting my head back. I felt him nuzzle my neck and start kissing my neck, nipping every once in awhile.

I mentally shook myself and looked down at him and seeing humor and lust in his eyes. "Bri...stop."

"No" he grumbled. He brought his legs back over and straddled me in the chair. "What aren't you getting? I like you, you like me. We want each other, pretty badly if your hardon is anything to go on. And if I may say so myself, we're pretty fucking perfect together baby." he whispered. I sighed, grabbing his hips and pushing him back so he'd be looking to my eyes. "Because you're drunk."

He growled, pulling at his curls a little. "I'm only drunk because I wouldn't dare do this sober because I would fuck it up" he mumbled.

"What?" I asked, catching on to what he said.

"You heard me." he said, raising his brow and poked my chest.

"You're brazen Bri, so what's stopping you?" I asked.

"You." he said, looking at me.

We stared at each other for a few minutes before I growled and grabbed his face, kissing him back. He moaned, pulling me closer. I pulled back, resting my forehead against his. "I make you nervous..." he nodded, "A lot."

"Good. Glad that I'm the only one." he huffed, "Shut-" I shut him up with a kiss, feeling him melt into me and starting to rock in my lap. I groaned, pushing his shirt up in the back, feeling his skin. He pulled back, catching his breath and whispered in my ear, "I want you to pull my hair as you fuck me."

I growled, picking him up when I stood. "Party's over!" I growled. Everyone immediately started packing up and leaving. V looked at me, "I'll make sure everyone leaves." I nodded, heading up the stairs with Bri.

I pushed open the door to my room, depositing Bri on the bed before closing and locking the door. I turned around and Bri was kneeling on the bed with no shirt on and biting his lip while looking at me.

I smirked and walked over to him. "Yes?"

He pulled my black t-shirt off, throwing it on the floor and unzipping my jeans. I helped him out of his, and kicked mine off. I grabbed the lube from the nightstand and got in bed after him. I pulled him closer and whispered in his ear, "So are you gonna ride me?" He laughed and whispered back, "You gonna pull my hair and fuck me?"

I rolled him on top of me, "With pleasure." I opened the lube and slicked my fingers up and started teasing his opening. He shifted his hips and kissed me as I slid one finger in. He groaned, burying his face in my neck.

I slid in another finger and felt Bri push back against my hand and moan loudly in my ear. "Feel good baby?" I asked. He nodded, pushing himself up and rocking his hips back. -Fuck, he's beautiful-

"Hurry Dom" he whined. I worked in a third finger and crooked them, making Bri growl. "Dominic..."

I shivered and growled, he sounded good saying my name. "Say it again." he shook his head no. I grabbed a fist ful of hair and tugged him down further, "Say. It. Again."

He shivered and his eyes rolled back. I smirked, sliding my fingers out and sliding my cock in. He gasped, immediately rolling his hips. "I didn't hear you Bri."

He moaned and rocked his hips even more. I grabbed his chin, "Bri." He looked at me through hazy eyes. He was so far gone. "You want me to stop?" He shook his head and kissed me. "No Dominic" he purred.

I held his hips down and rolled my hips up into him, making him arch his back. "Harder" he groaned. I growled and slammed my hips up harder into him, making him whine and moan. He rolled his hips, leaning down and sucking on my neck.

"Shit Bri" he chuckled, nipping my neck. I groaned, rolling us over and pulling him closer by his hips. "You love my hips." his eyes sparkled.

"Shut up" I mumbled, licking up a path on his neck. He moaned and wrapped his legs around me and rolled his hips more. I tugged his curly head to the side and bit down hard on his neck, making him arch up and scream out.

I slammed into him again and again until he yelled out my name and sunk his nails in my back. I growled out again, bruising his hips as I came.

Bri groaned, rolling his hips in his aftershocks. "Dominic..." he whispered. "Yeah?

He kissed me, "Believe me now?" I laughed and nodded, kissing the mark I left on him, "Yeah baby" He purred, "Good"


End file.
